A King's Duty
by knownobody
Summary: Following the events that forever changed the young prince's life, Noctis and his friends must do everything in their power to protect those most precious to them. But between a power hungry empire and a darkness as old as history, no one knows who will be left to pick up the pieces. "A King's duty is to his people, a prince can do no less" -Noctis
1. Prologue

**Greetings and Salutations everyone, this story here was inspired by reading such wonderful stories such as "Unexpeted" by Radiklement and "Walk Tall" by Avanchi. I would highly recommend you read their stories if you have not already. That being said. This story is a bit more AU than the base story of FFXV where Noctis isn't so... apathetic about everything. I wanted to see him actually care about everything going on around him instead of watching him fumble around like a helpless child in a dark room. I felt that perhaps if he'd been more aware of everything going on things would have most likely turned out very differently. But, I'm getting distracted; this is an AU story, so some characters who were once dead in the cannon timeline may be alive, others with different roles, who's to say? Now then, enough of my Yammering, please read and Enjoy! -Knownobody.**

 _ **Disclaimer: I do NOT own the Final Fantasy Franchise, they belong to Square Enix.**_

 _ **A King's Duty**_

 _ **Prologue**_

The hum of the constant flow of traffic echoed off of the walls of the skyscrapers in the city that never slept; the setting sun giving it an almost ethereal glow. The citizens hustled to and fro all either leaving or arriving at their many destinations. The many buildings housed goods such as articles of clothing of the latest fashions, furniture, and many different kinds of electrical devices. The many restaurants seemed to be filled to the brink with throngs of people with more coming as the delicious aromas of the foods being served wafted through the streets. Lines of people gathered at some of the many clubs, dressed ready to party and have a good time with their friends and loved ones.

Deep in the city a young man with messy black hair waved to his blond haired best friend as they parted ways at an intersection. The young man wore a white short sleeved shirt with a red stripe running down the middle, baggy jeans held up with his belt that was several notches in to keep the overly large pants from falling down. He wore a white cap to help hide his face from the local passerby, but if they looked close enough they could see his blue eyes obscured by his black bangs.

He casually walked down the busy streets with his hands in his pockets, blending in perfectly to those walking around him. Weaving through throngs of people with a simple "excuse me," or a "pardon me," he made his way closer to a parking garage. The large building was still at least a hundred yards away or so down the street but that was to issue to him. A walk was always healthy for you after all.

The young man had noticed however that for the past several blocks that someone had been following him and his friend before they parted ways, the blond probably never even aware of their follower as he had. He was surprised however, to notice that it wasn't quite who he'd thought it would be. Whilst trying to be as subtle as he could he quickly ducked into an alley between buildings. Not but a minute passed before he reached out and grabbed the person. He quickly pushed her up against the brick wall, covering her mouth as he did so, only to find himself sprawled out on the concrete ground before the young lady.

She had short dark curly hair, wore a black and red tank top with a red plaid skirt her legs covered by black socks and matching boots. She had two belts running across her wait, one holding up her skirt, and the other holding the leather brace on the backside of her skirt in place. Unsurprised by how quickly she broke his hold and flipped him onto his back the young man groaned as he took her proffered hand to get back onto his feet. "Geeze Noct," she said with exasperation. "Way to treat a lady," she huffed, putting her hands to her waist as Noct brushed the dirt off of his clothes. "A simple "Hey" would have sufficed."

"Hello to you too Iris," Noct replied, his voice faint as he tried to recollect his breath. "Learn that one from Gladio?" he asked cracking his back. She was Iris Amicitia, and while she looked defenseless she was more than capable of holding her own in a fight. Her family has served his own family for countless generations as stalwart bodyguards. She herself was assigned to protect him along with her older brother. She merely shook her head response, he reasoned it was self-taught then. "And in my defense," Noct quickly added. "You were stalking me for at least four blocks."

She smirked at him. "You only noticed because I made it obvious!" she teased. She may have been a few years younger than Noct, but she was an invaluable friend to him. "Chocobo Butt didn't seem to notice though," she added. "Not too good for an aspiring Crownsguard, especially when around royalty." Noct couldn't help but chuckle at her description of his best friend's never changing hairstyle, and while he did find it mean on some levels, he had to agree that Prompto's hairstyle of choice did in fact remind him of the backside of the large feathered flightless birds that he was so fascinated with.

"Well he was a bit tuckered out after all of today's work," Noct defended as they stepped out of the alleyway and continued their way to the large parking garage. "I'm surprised you found me first, I thought for sure it would have been Gladio."

"Oh don't worry, my big brother is waiting for you back at the apartment with Iggy," Iris replied following behind him with a smile on her face as she held her hands behind her back. Yet even then he knew that she was keeping an eye on everything around them should anything happen to endanger her charge. "And just an fyi, they're both pretty upset with you right now," she added causing him to sigh. Seemingly able to sense the apprehension forming between them she decided to change the topic. "So Noctis, where were you today?" she asked.

"Well, first we went to go and help orphanage with some building repairs, as a side note, please remind me to see to getting some more funds sent their way for utilities and provisions, they're understocked for how many refugees are there," Noctis replied nonchalantly. "Then afterwards we played with the kids a bit before their attendants called them all in for lunch and bid us farewell. After that, Prompto and I went to the refugee sectors to check up on things there, make sure there were no ill disputes and the such, and after that well, here we are," he said causally wave his arms around.

"Busy day then," Iris hummed in response. "I know you trust Prompto and all, but you know Gladio and Iggy would get off your back with these little excursions of yours if you'd let at least one of us tag along with you," she added.

"Yea," Noctis sarcastically replied. "Cause nothing screams nobility more than your brother's overly intimidating self or Iggy's over professionalism," he said with a sigh. "Iris, you know that I don't do all of this to be recognized as the prince right? I do it because I want to."

She knew. She knew that Noctis worked himself day in and day out to help the people of Insomnia. She knew he did it because that's just how he has been since he was little. "A king's first duty is to his people" is what he would always say, something that his father had told him years ago that he'd taken heart to. But what he didn't know was that even though he went through such lengths to try and keep himself anonymous, the people still realized it was him and loved him for all of his effort and his willingness to set aside the credit and rewards just to see his people happier. They loved him.

"Yes, I know Noct, you say it all the time, but what about me, you can always ask me to come, I'll happily tag along," she said with a smile. He gave her a smile in return.

"Not that I don't appreciate the offer, but some of the places I go to can be," he paused for a second looking for the best way to put it. "A bit unsavory for a lady such as you," he finished. "Besides your brother would kill me, prince's shield or not," he also added. At this Iris huffed walked up behind him and tripped him causing the prince to fall flat on his face.

"Not that I don't appreciate your concern, but I'm pretty sure I can handle myself just fine," she said haughtily as she leaned over him with a grin before she pranced along with a merry skip in her step; leaving the prince to get back up onto his feet once again. She stopped a few paces ahead of him waiting for him to catch up.

"How did you even find me anyway?" He asked out of idle curiosity, jogging a few steps to catch up with her.

"I'd been tailing you all day," she replied with an almost bored shrug. "Close enough to know you were still around, but far enough to still give you some privacy. Almost lost you early today so I actually went to choco-butt's place and asked his land lady where he went, since I figured he was with you, and well yea, been following you ever since then."

"Oh great, my own personal stalker," Noctis teased, trying to embarrass her.

"Yup!" she agreed with a mischievous smile on her face. "And don't you forget it," she mockingly warned complete while wagging her finger at him like a parent disciplining their child. "So don't do anything naughty!" They both laughed to themselves and fell into a comfortable silence as they continued on.

Their boots echoed off the concrete walls as they entered that garage. The dimly lit room didn't pose any dangers or give off any bad vibes however, but nevertheless they quickly proceeded through until they reach a motorcycle parked near the far side of the back wall on the first floor. Settled on the black leather seat was a folded jacket with a helmet sitting on the top of it. The motorcycle was sleek with a shiny black coat, its wheels sporting bright polished silver rims.

"Want a lift to your ride?" Noctis offered.

"What going to dump me off at the train station? No, I don't think so come on, we're going back to your apartment before Gladdy sends the rest of the Crownsguard after you," Iris said as a mirthful smile graced her face.

"Right," Noctis merely replied before handing the ribbed jacket to the young lady. She refused and crossed her arms. "You wear it," Noctis insisted. "I insist."

"Royalty," was her one word response before pushing the leather jacket back into his arms. He was about to offer he the helmet as well but the pointed look on her face stopped him before the words even formed in his mouth. With a defeated nod he slipped the jacket on over his shirt and put the helmet on his head. Iris smiled appreciatively. "Thank you for being gentlemanly though," she said as she got on the bike behind Noctis.

She wrapped her arms around his waist and rested her head against his back as he revved up the bike and drove out of the garage and onto the streets, a blissful gaze in her eyes. She'd probably never tell him, but being close to him like this always filled her with warmth and joy. She'd been fond of him ever since they were little kids and she'd gotten lost in the Citadel's gardens where he found her and led her back to her brother who had been sick with worry.

She leaned with him in perfect synchronism turn for turn as they drove from the clustered city streets onto one of the many overpasses that connected the massive cities different districts. All over the various buildings screens displayed advertisements and news broadcasts. Every once in a while a massive ornate statue of one of the previous rulers of Lucis standing proud broke the curtain of buildings, never failing to strike awe into the hearts of all that saw them. The sun's light had long since faded at this point and so they were led by the bikes headlight as well as the many lampposts dotting the streets. As night finally took over the city the livelihood of its people only seemed to grow, with more people flocking to establishments with their friends and loved ones. It was another sight that Noctis never tired of seeing.

They exited the freeway and entered the largest district in the city, or as it was more commonly referred to as the "Crown City." It was comprised mostly of large tall skyscrapers; however one stood out among the rest. Located in the very heart of the city was the Citadel, a large building with four high towers branching out from each of the corners. It was the tallest building in all of Insomnia. On occasion a bright glow could be seen gleaming from in between the four towers showing the power of the Crystal of Light that the gods had placed in Noctis's family's care eons ago.

Their destination however was not the Citadel. It was a different building located a short distance away. A tall several story apartment complex with the same Gothic architecture as the rest of the massive city was what Noctis called home. After getting into a large debate with his father and his retainers Noctis was allowed and apartment outside of the Citadel, however as a rule of thumb, his Amicitia bodyguards had an apartment of their own just a couple doors away from his own, and that should the need arise he would be moved back into the Citadel at a moment's notice should the King order it.

Gladiolus Amicitia was waiting for them as they parked the bike in the underground parking lot. He was a tall muscular man with black hair tied back into a ponytail. He wore a gray tank top and white jeans. His muscular arms were crossed over his chest showing off his tattoos as he leaned against one of the pillars that the duo parked next to. "Bout time you finally returned," he grunted pushing himself off the concrete. His voice was low and Noctis could hear exhaustion in his voice. Even so he had already given the two a quick but thorough look over for any injuries, noticing the dirt on Noctis's clothes.

"Hey Gladio, sorry about the wait, I got held up along the way," Noctis replied as he got off the bike, motioning to Iris who was getting off after him. He sat the helmet back down on the seat, but kept the jacket on.

"What!" she exclaimed. "That is so not true!" she defended herself, Gladio looked back and forth between Noctis and his younger sister who was huffing at the boy. Whatever frustration and anger he had held for his charge at the moment vanished without a trace. They both turned to look at him when he started chuckling at their antics.

"Come on, Iggy is waiting for us upstairs," Gladio said as he motioned for them to follow him. They walked over to the elevator that would take them higher up into the building to the floor they stayed at. Gladio had always held a soft spot in his otherwise ice cold heart for these two. Noctis was like the little brother he never had and Iris was his dearest little sister. They had grown up together, Noctis didn't seem them as his body guards so much as the siblings he never had. Their father, Clarus Amicitia was the chief bodyguard of the King, and as such he was often staying in the Citadel for days at a time, hardly ever having time for his children since they were little. So Gladio took on the role of a father figure to Iris, as well as being her brother.

Once the elevator reached their floor the three of them spilled out into the hallway. "I hope Iggy has some food going, I'm starved," Noctis said as he rested his hands on the back of his head. The neared his apartment and Noctis unceremoniously opened the door with a simple "I'm home," before removing his shoes by the door. The other two followed suit.

It was a nice apartment. It had a large open living room with a beautiful view of the city skyline. In front of the window sat a large black couch and a clear glass coffee table. On the sides around the table sat two similar love seats for when all of his friends came to visit. Up against the wall situated between two bookshelves sat a large television set that had been playing the news. On the coffee table sat two folders with political reports covered in notes and marked with sticky notes all sprawled out over the glass surface. The television was showing a news broadcast but Noctis didn't really pay it any attention.

He walked over and plopped himself onto the couch just as Ignis Scientia stepped out of the walk in kitchen. He wore a white dress shirt and dress pants. He had black suspenders over his shoulders. He wore black glasses despite not having bad vision. His light brown hair was spiked up at the front, but combed perfectly in the back. In his hands was a plate that he had just finished washing and was in the process of drying. "Ah, welcome back Noct," he said to Noctis. He then repeated the greeting to the others as well.

He set the plate and the towel down on the counter before adjusting his glasses. "Don't get too comfortable Noct," he warned. "Your father wants to see you as soon as possible."

Noctis immediately rose to his feet. "What? Is everything alight?" he asked. He had feared for his father's health for some time now. His father's body had aged far quicker than it should have since he had begun using his magic much more frequently to power his soldiers and defend Insomnia from the Niflhiem Empire nearly twelve years ago.

"I don't know Noct, it may have something to do with the Imperial Ambassador that had arrived earlier today," Ignis replied. The puzzled look on the younger man's face told Ignis that he had been completely unaware of the visit. Noctis was already making his way out the door putting his shoes back on. Gladio was right behind him; when they saw Iris valiantly try to hide a yawn.

"Iris, you can stay here if you want, you're probably exhausted from following Noct all day," her brother said. "I'll tell you what's up when we get back," he added. The girl nodded her head before settling down where Noctis had been sitting here moments ago and began to lie down on the couch, close to dosing off. Ignis followed the other two boys out of the house before locking the door behind them.

The walk back to the garage was filled with an uncomfortable silence. Noctis had never felt so nervous about going to see is father as he had been now. For most men his age, a father calling out to his son wouldn't seem so serious, but not everyone was the son of King Regis Lucis Caelum. Especially if it had anything to do with the empire that Lucis had been fighting for centuries. The others seemed to have picked up on his mood and decided not to say anything. They arrived at their location, one of Noctis's cars, one of the few that would allow all three of them to fit at the same time. Most of the prince's vehicles were motorcycles or sports cars. This one was one of the rare few, if not the only one, that could seat more than two people at a time.

The drive was short, quickly arriving at the Citadel. The Crownsguard stationed at the gate immediately recognized them and opened the golden gates, one of the only accessible points in the tall fenced off wall. The courtyard leading up to the Citadel's entrance had a red piled road with large fountains on either side. Just before the doors, at the bottom of the steps sat a large marble insignia of the kingdom's royal family where Ignis parked the car. Ignis and Gladio stepped out first, allowing Noctis to lower the front passenger's seat to exit the car.

The Moon was visible in the sky from where they stood as Noctis looked up at the imposing building. With a deep breath he made his way inside. Beyond the ornate doors the lobby was decorated with floors and support columns made entirely or back marble, ornate gold patterns broke the monotone black. A few large potted plants added a bit of color to the otherwise dreary hall. Government officials hustled to and fro trying to finish their work before the night dragged on too long. The guards inside the palace were all Kingsglaive soldiers, elite men and women hand selected by his father and granted some of his magic. They were the best of the best, often sent to the front lines or assigned to other seemingly suicide objectives.

Weaving through the masses the trio awaited an elevator that would take them up to the throne room. The ride was silent, Noctis was sure his friends could feel the anxiety pouring off of him. An Imperial Ambassador, here in the Citadel? Where they here to demand Lucis's unconditional surrender? Did his father want to send him on an assignment? Was he preparing him for something Noctis knew he wasn't ready for? His mind was a flux with worry. Passing through the waiting room lined with comforters and paintings depicting Lucis's history along the walls they approached the throne room doors.

With a deep breath Noctis pushed the doors open after passing the glaives guarding it. The room was long and spacious. Marbled floors led up to a split staircase in which a secret passage that only Noctis, his father, and the royal shields knew about was hidden behind a false wall in between them. At the top of the staircase sat the throne. The chair was carved from an obsidian slab, fitted with gold trimmings and red cushioning; on both sides of the throne was a golden statue of the phoenix and the reaper, the sigil of House Caelum. Upon the throne sat the king, Regis Lucis Caelum CXIII, Noctis's father. He his hair and beard greying graying earlier than it should, his face was stern, yet soft at the same time. He wore a black suit and matching cape fastened by a golden steel pauldron over his right shoulder. He had a golden leg brace over his right knee. Resting in both of his hands sat his trusty ornate cane. Despite being only in his mid-forties, the man looked to be near his sixties. His blue eyes however shone with the wisdom of an aged old man.

Standing next to the throne was a bald man dressed in an ornate black robe decorated with gold trimmings. His face was rigid, and his expression unreadable. This was Clarus Amicitia, Head of the House Amicitia and Shield of the King. Despite his choice of attire, Noctis knew that this mean was far more dangerous than he could possibly imagine. Had a man of ill intent step foot in Noctis's place, he would have been dead several times over before taking three steps into the room.

King Regis's eyes softened upon seeing his son. "Prince Noctis," he greeted, standing up to see him better. He leaned on his cane, the sight of it making the young prince wince.

"Your highness," Noctis replied as he crossed his fist over his heart and bowed in respect to his father and king. His companions followed his example. At first such greetings had been awkward for the boy, but over time he came to understand the weight and responsibilities of the title.

"Please, if you would, I like to have a moment alone with the prince," Regis said, dismissing the Amicitias and Ignis. The three men bowed and stepped out of the room back into the waiting room. As soon as Clarus closed the door behind him Regis sighed and relaxed, all formalities lost. Regis smiled to his son as he climbed up the stairs.

"You wanted to see me dad?" Noctis asked after reaching his father and giving him a small hug, which the king was all too happy to return.

"Yes, son," Regis replied. "You know how proud I am of you for everything you do for the people of this city," he said turning away from him to stare out the large window next to the throne. "And yet, as proud as I am, and confident in your abilities, there are things that I fear I can never prepare you for," he said, his voice suddenly sounding somber.

"Does this have anything to do with the ambassador that was here earlier?" Noctis asked. Regis turned to look at his son, his piercing blue eyes filled with so many emotions. He set his arm on the young prince's shoulder.

"Yes," he said. "The empire has come to offer terms of peace." Noctis's eyes shot to those of his father. "They are willing to end this war, on the condition that all Lucian lands, sans Insomnia and its immediate borders are to be surrendered to Niflhiem control.

Noctis was left speechless. "But…" he started. "That's…" he stopped himself. Thoughts of how audacious and ludicrous the demands were immediately flooded to his head, but then he looked outside the window and how the hustle and bustle of the massive city below. A realization dawned on him. Their peace, their protection was nothing short of borrowed time, eating away at his father's life force aging him years faster than natural. It couldn't last forever. And when it would fail, and the city exposed to the very real danger that sat out there ready to pounce like a cat on a trapped mouse…

"You mean to accept the terms," Noctis said. It wasn't a question, it was an observation. His father smiled thinly. "You mean to accept the terms of the treaty, to end the war, and stop this senseless fighting, to protect everyone."

"Yes," Regis nodded. "I do, though I do not do so lightly. Many will see it as cowardice, an old man trying to save power." Noctis lowered his gaze, his fists clenching. "Many beyond the wall will feel betrayed, abandoned. Perhaps their love for their prince will guide them in these dark times, but I must do what I can to ensure their safety for as long as possible. Noctis understood. He knew that should their positions be reversed, he'd make the same decision.

"There is one thing that I must ask you Noctis," the prince faced his father again. The father's eyes focused as if he was having trouble forming the words he needed to say. "For everything that you've done for our people, there is something I need you to do for the world."

Noctis unintentionally shuddered; his body filling with apprehension. "What do you need me to do dad?" he asked. With a deep breath both royals tensed for the next words that would be said.

"Noctis," Regis started, the seriousness in his voice sounded forced. "I need you to marry a noble woman from the empire." Noctis felt his blood run cold, his face paled and he found it hard to stand.

He had to be wed to a noble woman from the empire? It made sense, and he should have expected something like this to happen eventually. But even then, his mind was running rampant with anxiety and worry. Married? What would Iris think? What would Prompto, Ignis, or Gladio think? A thought ran through his head that tore his heart asunder. What would _Luna_ think?

Knowing his father was expecting an answer he tried to catch his breath. Words failed him as his emotions ran rampart within him. With a deep breath he met his father's gaze; the older man's eyes shown with sympathy while the prince's seemed almost broken. "A king's duty is to his people," Noctis recited. His voice was shaky at best. With a forced smile he gave his response. "A prince can do no less, I will marry the imperial noble woman," he said, tears threatened to spill from his eyes.

Regis nodded and clasped both of is hands on Noctis's shoulders. "I am very proud of you Noctis, Lucis couldn't ask for a better prince," he reassured. Noctis replied by turning his gaze to the ground his entire body shaking. "You will depart in two days' time for Galdin Quay in the southern tip of the Leide Province. There you will board a ferry that will take you to Altissia." Noctis nodded his head, only half paying attention to his father's instructions. "Once there you shall be wedded to your betrothed, the Lady Lunafreya Nox Flueret of Tenebrae," he finished.

Upon hearing the name of his fiancé Noctis's eyes shot up, going wide with shock. His body now filled with an entirely different kind of anxiety, but was overpowered by relief and happiness. It was too much for Noctis to take as his legs could no longer support him. He began laughing as tears of relief spilled down his cheeks. Perhaps, things wouldn't be so bad after all, he thought.


	2. Chapter 1

**Alright first of all thank you all so much for the lovely reviews and thank you to everyone that had favorited this story. It really warms my heart to see my story get so much attention. Anyway, here you all go, chapter 1 please read, enjoy, and review!**

 **Final Fantasy still does not belong to me, wish it did though!**

* * *

 _ **A King's Duty**_

 **Chapter 1**

Noctis closed the door to his apartment behind him before leaning against it, letting a long sigh escape him. Gladio and Ignis had gone inside ahead of him. Noctis held back for a moment to collect his thoughts. A peace treaty and a wedding, _his_ wedding, who would have thought centuries of war, would lead to this? The young prince was still unsure about how to feel about the recent news.

On one hand, He'd get to see his Luna again, and spend the rest of his life with her; on the other hand, he felt like he was stabbing his countrymen in the back, leaving them at the mercy of the empire. The opposing emotions raged an intense storm in his heart. Shaking his head, realizing that he needed to prepare for the upcoming trip, the prince pulled out his cell phone. He quickly called Prompto who answered after the second ring.

" _Dude_ ," Prompto half yawned. " _Do you know what time it is? What's so important that you have to call in the middle of the night?"_

"Get here as soon as you can, I got some big news," Noctis answered. His friend seemed to wake up immediately.

" _Oh, uh, yea ok,"_ he stumbled. " _I'll be there in a jiffy alright?"_ Noctis ended his call with a quick acknowledgement. Gathering his friends together would hopefully help him calm his nerves, and if not, then at least he wouldn't have to have this awkward conversation all over again.

Noctis steeled his nerves with a deep breath and turned to enter his dwelling. Upon entering, his eyes were immediately drawn to the living room. Gladio was sitting in one of the loveseats reading a book that Noctis had seen him read on numerous occasions. Iris had apparently at some point left to change clothes, for she switched out her skirt for her pink pajama pants with moogle print art. He stood there puzzled for a minute watching as Iris lay across his couch kicking her legs back in forth watching the television without a care in the world, not even minding the three men that were in the room. Ignis was preparing dinner in the kitchen if the sounds of the cutting board and the smells of food being cook was anything to go by. That guy could do anything Noctis briefly thought to himself.

"Oh hey Noct, welcome back," Iris said as she noticed him close the door behind him and take off his shoes. He waved back. She sat up and scooched over so he could sit next to her.

"Nice to see you guys so comfy here in my place," he said half serious, half-jokingly. Gladio just huffed in amusement. "I just called Prompto, he's on his way." The mention of their absent blond haired friend caught everyone's attention further. It must obviously be important if Prompto was being dragged across town to meet them. Iris quickly thought about going and changing out of her night clothes; she hadn't been around Prompto as much as the other guys and it made her feel a little self-conscious at being seen in her night clothes. Ignis had done a lot of tutoring with Noctis and Prompto back when the two younger boys were in high school, and Gladio had been Prompto's instructor and examiner when it came to him joining the Crownsguard. She herself had spent little time with him outside of their group get-togethers. She decided to just roll with it; after all, if Noctis trusted him, she should too, besides it wasn't like she couldn't kick his butt if he did try something sneaky.

The four of them fell into a comfortable silence as they each focused on their own activities. Gladio was making a great headway into his book while Ignis was putting the finishing touches on the meal he was preparing and setting a kettle of tea on the burner. Noctis had opted to lean back into the couch, lazily lolling his head to the side and watch the television, which was currently showing a movie about a group of freedom fighters trying to oppose the corrupted monopolistic government which ruled over their city. Iris had subtly scooted closer to the prince, bringing her legs onto the couch folding them behind herself as she leaned on one elbow behind him, pretending to watch the movie. Gladio caught on to what she was really doing and just rolled his eyes, turning his attention back to his book.

A sudden nock at the door snapped the two Amicitias into what Noct "affectionately" dubbed the "guard-dog" mode. Both of their full attention was immediately fixated on the door; muscles clenched as if expecting a fight. Ignis calmly stepped out of the kitchen and went to go greet their visitor while at the same time motioning for Noctis to stay where he was. Noctis for his part only just realized how much closer Iris and Gladios had gotten to him in their "guard-dog" mode. Gladio was standing just a couple steps ahead of him and Iris was practically glued to his side. The door was opened to reveal Prompto Argentum. The blond haired young man was lanky, almost like a toothpick. His hair was gelled into a spiky pompadour. He wore a red sleeveless shirt and baggy cargo pants barely being held up by his belt.

"Hey Prompto, thanks for coming," Noctis greeted with a wave. Realizing it was just their blond haired friend, the two Amicitias went back to where they were, and Noct realized Iris was still a lot closer than he remembered her being but shrugged it off. The rest exchanged pleasantries as Prompto sat in the vacant loveseat across from Gladio. Ignis returned to the table carrying a tray of grilled fish with mashed potatoes and grilled asparagus. He handed everyone a plate who thanked him graciously before digging in. The chamberlain merely nodded in gratitude before leaving only to return a chair from the kitchen and another tray holding the tea kettle and cups for everyone.

"So Noct," Ignis started, as he poured everyone a glass of tea. "What did the king need?" he asked. A brief moment of dread ran through the prince's body.

Noctis thanked Ignis as he handed him a cup. Taking a sip of the refreshing beverage Noctis debated on how to relay the news, ever present of the girl next to him. Gods this was going to be awkward. "Well," he started. "The Nifs have offered terms for peace," he continued. Gladio closed his book, his attention now solely focused on his charge. Ignis fixed his glasses, listening intently. Even Prompto stopped eating to listen clearly. "According to the terms presented, All of Lucis except for Insomnia will be handed over to the empire," he said.

"What!?" Gladio cried out, rising to his feet. "That's outrageous!" he roared. Ignis remained silent. "You can't expect Lucis to bow down to them like that! After everything the Nifs have done?"

"Gladio, trust me, I understand. Everyone has suffered from this senseless war," Noctis said, his voice cold. "I know how many people have lost their homes; how many have lost loved ones! I know the cost of the peace that this city has enjoyed," he added, voice nearly falling to a whisper. Gladio sat back down, containing his frustration. Iris shot her brother a sympathizing look. They had lost their mother to the Nifs while she was beyond the wall. The same day queen was killed, and the prince gravely injured.

"Yea, sorry," Gladio said. Noctis look at him and smiled.

"No need to apologize; I understand, believe me I do," Noctis replied. "My father is going to accept the terms, if for nothing else than to finally bring peace to the world, and protect everyone in this city while he can." Shaking the remains of his beverage around in his cup, he spoke again. "There's something else, as a sign of good faith and a promise of peace, I have to marry a noble from the empire."

Everyone in the room froze as they focused on him. Gladio's book dropped pitifully to the floor. Prompto almost seemed to choke on the vegetables in his mouth before managing to swallow them. Iris set her cup down on the table, her face completely unreadable. "I bed you're pardon," Ignis said.

"One of the terms of the treaty is that I marry Luna," Noctis repeated.

"Lunafreya Nox Fleuret?" Ignis asked. Noctis nodded.

"Noct!" Prompto exclaimed. "You get to marry _the_ Lady Lunafreya!?" his excitement was most frightening. "She's the Oracle!" Prompto began spewing tales of her travels and healings while the other four slowly leaned away from his fanboying.

"The Oracle huh?" Gladio added. "Gatta say, it's a pretty smart move on their part. Even with Insomnia safe from their clutches, the empire can still have a say in its internal affairs." He rubbed his chin. "Well Noct, did you agree?"

"Of course I did!" he immediately answered. Gladio could barely see Iris clench her fists until her knuckles turned white, her face still emotionless. "What choice did I really have? My father can't hold the wall up forever, and I'm not nearly strong enough to do it," his words choked out of his throat. "For the sake of Insomnia I have to get married." What he didn't tell them was that he was actually happy to marry Luna of all people. He knew her better than anyone and she him.

The room fell into an uncomfortable silence as the situation hung in the air. After a few minutes Noctis spoke again, giving them the itinerary for their travels. "I am aloud to bring three grooms men, including my best man; naturally, I want you two to come with me," he said motioning to his larger shield and his advisor. They both smiled and nodded. "Prompto, who else can be my best man but you?"

"Yea! You got it Noct!" he gave a thumb's up. His excitement over the whole ordeal was truly something to marvel at. If only he could share that enthusiasm with Noctis, then maybe the terrifying thought of getting married wouldn't be so bad. "Oh, I'm totally going to bring my camera, this is going to be great!" He suddenly turned to face Noctis. "Hey Noct, do you think maybe you could introduce us or maybe get her to give us her autograph?" he asked. Noctis couldn't even answer as a lump formed in his throat. He felt a slight shift in the couch next to him and turned his attention to the girl still nearly glued to his side.

Iris had remained abnormally quiet and calm through the ordeal, and whereas that would reassure a normal man, Noctis had known her since she was little. He saw that the news was tearing her up on the inside especially since she would be unable to travel with them. After all, the groom arriving to what will undoubtedly be the most celebrated and broadcasted marriage of the century with another woman? Things were already shaky enough, best not to stir the pot even more. Iris understood that as well, but that didn't mean she had to like it.

Almost as if fate had cursed him, he saw Prompto turn his attention to Iris. "Aren't you excited Iris? Noct is getting hitched!" he exclaimed. Iris for her part met his gaze, forcing a small smile despite the open hurt in her eyes.

"Y-yea," she managed to say, her words full of forced enthusiasm. "It's, it's wonderful," she forced. Standing up she gave a small bow to her prince. "Hey guys, I'm super tired, I'm gunna call it a night, sweet dreams." She stammered before hurrying to the door, barely remembering to grab her slippers before exiting the room.

As soon as the door closed Noctis dropped his head dejectedly into his hands and groaned loudly. Gladios picked up his book, reached over and smacked Prompto upside the head with it, earning an alarmed yelp from the blond. "Ow!" he muttered as he rubbed his now sore head. "What was that for?"

"For being stupid," Gladio simply answered. Noctis continued to massage his temples as he wracked his brain for a way to resolve the upcoming awkwardness that would befall them when Iris meets Luna. Ignis for his part merely gathered up the now empty dishes, his face being as impassive as ever.

"Would you mind giving me a hand Noct?" he asked. Noctis immediately got up to help him wash the dishes, grateful for anything to distract him right now. As he scrubbed and rinsed the dishes before handing them off to his advisor he could hear Gladio berate Prompto for being unperceptive. "Noct," the chamberlain muttered just quietly enough for the prince to hear him. "How do you _really_ feel about marrying Lady Lunafreya, treaty aside?"

"Honestly," the prince started with a sigh. "When I agreed to be wed, I did it for the nation, and I felt, I don't know, empty? Sad maybe?" He handed the last plate over. The advisor hummed in reply. "But when he told me that it was Luna that I'd be marrying, I felt so relived, I cried?"

"I see," Ignis spoke. "So it wasn't so much the wedding that had you concerned as much as mentioning it?" Ever observant, Noctis smiled.

"Yea, I'm pretty fine with the wedding, it was telling Iris that was giving me grief," he replied. "I'm not dumb Iggy, I know she holds me in high regards, and maybe it's my fault that she's so close, but she's like the little sister I never had, and I just don't know what to do."

"I can understand where you're coming from, might I suggest talking to Iris, it may be best that you speak to her alone about this," Ignis suggested. Noctis nodded.

"Yea, I'll see if I can get a hold of her tomorrow," Noctis said, now drying and putting dishes away. "It would be great if Luna and Iris could be friends, things will get really awkward otherwise."

"Indeed," Ignis replied. "A king's shield with an unhealthy relationship to the queen, it only spells disaster." Noctis groaned again, earning glances from the two bickering in the living room that had been unaware of their conversation. Before they could say anything however, a scratch came from the door, followed by a whine.

"What's that?" Prompto asked, grateful for the distraction from the older Amicitia. He raised an eyebrow as Noctis practically ran to the door. He eagerly opened it only to have a black dog immediately bound inside, dancing around the prince. It wagged its tail so fast it seemed to just be a blur, its tongue lolled out of its mouth as he yipped happily launching itself forward on its haunches tagging Noctis with his fore paws.

"Hey there boy!" Noctis greeted happily as he closed the door. He sat down next to the dog only to be immediately showered by the dog's kisses. Laughing as he tried to wrestle the pup under control Gladio chuckled at the two of them while Prompto just sat there with a dumbfounded look on his face. "Yes, yes, I missed you to Umbra."

"Hey Noct, when did you get a dog?" the blond asked.

"It's not _his_ dog, at least not _yet_ ," Gladio said since Noctis was still under "attack" by the dog. Prompto gave him a curios look.

"It's Lady Lunafreya's dog, Umbra," Ignis explained with a sigh as he sat on the couch. Prompto's eyes went wide as he immediately turned his attention to the dog that Noctis finally managed to settle down.

"Wait," the blond started dumbfounded. "Wait! You knew Lady Lunafreya this whole time!?" he exclaimed, his eyes nearly bulging out of his head.

"Well, yea," Noctis asked casually, still petting the dog. "We've been close friends since we were little kids." He reached into the green cloth wrapped around the dog's torso pulling out an old worn notebook. The red book's pages were filled with notes, pictures, and stickers. No page was left unfilled. So many messages had been passed through this book, from confessions to rantings, to simple conversations. The prince quickly turned to the last page they'd been writing on to see Luna's latest message.

 _My Dearest Noctis,_

 _I'm Sure by now you've heard the news, we are to be married! I cannot even begin to express my joy to be able to see you again. I've tried to keep up with you through the media, but news from insomnia rarely reaches Tenebrae. To be able to see you again in person, words cannot express how happy that would make me. To be able to be your wife, it's a dream come true! There are so many things I want to say to you, things to do with you, I cannot wait to see you. I should be departing for Altissia soon; I cannot wait to meet you there Noctis._

 _Love, forever yours, Luna_

Taking a moment to absorb her words, Noctis felt his heart beat faster. Warmth filled him as a goofy grin appeared on his face. Pulling a pen from his pocket, he wrote his reply after taking a moment to compose his thoughts. Replacing the notebook in the cloth harness, he patted the faithful messenger and without another world the dog took off. Turning back to his friend's they all had curious looks on their faces.

"What, was that all about?" Prompto asked, still trying to wrap his head around his best friend and the oracle knowing each other without him ever knowing.

"What did Lady Lunafreya say this time?" Gladio asked.

"You ask that every time, and every time I'm not going to tell you," Noctis replied. Turning to Prompto he added, "Luna doesn't isn't allowed to have a phone, the empire forbids it. So instead we talk to each other through messages in that book; that's how we've stayed in touch for the past twelve years." Prompto still seemed antsy. "Please understand, I didn't tell you because it's kind of a huge security breach for both of us if too many people found out, word about it cannot leave this room."

"Yea, I get it, my lips are sealed," Prompto replied with a smile. The room's comfortable silence was then interrupted by Noctis's yawning. "Well, its late guys, I'm gunna go hit the hay."

"You can crash here if you want," Noctis suggested. "I know you're place is half way across the city." Prompto had a look that suggested he was about to protest, but he gave in soon enough.

"Well, then, I'll go check up on Iris, night guys," Gladio said as he left. Ignis soon followed, bidding them goodnight with a waning not to stay up too late. Before Noctis knew it Prompto was crashed out like a light on his couch.

Retreating to his bedroom, Noctis collapsed on his bed, the room was spartan in design, having only the bed, a bedside table, a walk in closet and a simple desk. A window illuminated the room with the moonlight from outside, and a gentle breeze wafted through from the ceiling fan above him. On the bedside table rested a small wooden charm he'd received from his father when he was little. It was of a fennec creature said to dwell in one's dreams, the Carbuncle. Noctis was asleep before he knew what hit him.

The following day Noctis woke up around noon, already finding Prompto gone. After a quick shower he tried calling Iris to make sure she was alright, but when she didn't answer he texted Gladio instead. He found out that Iris had cried herself to sleep that night; and he had never felt so horrible with himself. He could have waited to tell her, but then he realized that had he waited, it would have only been worse. He never did get that chance to talk to her.

He asked his older bodyguard to stay with her, to make sure she was alright, giving them both the day to rest up. His phone then blew up with texts from the both of them protesting. He assuaged them by promising that he wasn't going anywhere since he needed to pack up for their trip. It wasn't a lie, he needed to wash his clothes and pack them along with everything else he wanted to bring. Noctis texted his best friend to remind the blond to pack a few days' worth of clothes for the trip. He already knew Ignis would be on top of it from his end. Packing everything away wouldn't be a problem, one of the many perks he had of being born in the royal family was that the magic that the crystal of light that the Lucii protected granted him access to an infinite dimension of space in which he stored everything from provisions, clothes, and weapons down to simple everyday objects like his fishing pole and tackle box. The rest o the day passed without incident.

The following morning Noctis found himself and his friend's facing his father in the throne room. The king was dressed more regally than normal, expecting Emperor Aldercapt later that afternoon. His horn shaped crown glistened like fresh polished silver.

"Prince Noctis, I am ever proud of you, and I wish you the safest of travels," the king spoke. He was speaking formally; they would have their private goodbyes once the eyes of the king's council were off of them. "The Regalia has always been a stalwart transport, may she serve you well," he said. Noctis bowed in salute. Addressing his three friends, the king continued. "I ask not that you guide my son, but merely stand by his side." They bowed as well.

"Of course your majesty," they replied. Then all of the king's councilors rose and gave their individual blessings to the prince wishing him good fortune in his travels, reminding him of his responsibilities as prince of Lucis. Their ornate black cloaks made him feel more like he was at his own funeral. The irony was not lost on him.

Once they were done, and the prince said his final farewells, the group turned and left the throne room. The security had been overhauled for the next few days for the peace ceremony. Glaives stood guard all throughout the palace alongside the Crownsguard. There was a constant flurry of activity. They passed Commander Drautos having a fierce argument with Clarus, over what the group couldn't tell.

Exiting the building the Regalia sat waiting for them, having been brought by one of the Glaives. The sleek, custom built convertible was solid black in color, with only the finest black leather on the inside. Noctis knew this car, though he had seldom ridden in it, it was the king's car, and it had been for generations. Royal mechanics had made sure to keep the car in tiptop form with the most recent upgrades in speed and durability. The hood was already down due to the beautiful was sunny weather. Iris stood waiting. She was dressed in a red tank top and black leggings. She looked close to crying if the glistening of her eyes was anything to go by. As soon as she spotted them she ran up to them.

"I really wish I could go with you guys," she said as she began hugging each and every one of them. Prompto awkwardly returned the hug, not saying anything least he upset the girl again. "It sucks having to stay behind," she added with a sniffle. Ignis returned her quick embrace.

"We'll be back before you know it," Gladio said as hugged his baby sister, ruffling her hair for good measure, earning a giggle from her.

"Gladdy! Stop it!" she whined. Turning to Noctis she hugged him tightly, so tight it was almost painful. He could feel her shudder as she forced herself not to cry. "Take care of him for me, you'll actually have to work now since I have to stay here," she teased. He chuckled, ruffling her hair more despite her pouting. He sent her a reassuring grin, putting a small smile on her face.

Tenderly returning the embrace he spoke to her. "Gladio's right, we'll be back before you know it, just think of it as a vacation until then," he said getting a relieved giggle from her. She held him tighter for a moment more before finally letting him go, she nodded, but he could see the tears threatening to make their decent. He squeezed her shoulder reassuringly before joining his friends by the royal car.

Before he could reach the car however, he was stopped. "Noctis," he heard his father call him. Turning without a second's hesitation, the prince faced his father who had walked all the way out here to see him off personally.

"Yea dad?" Noctis asked. Regis smiled at him.

"I really a proud of you Noctis, I meant it when I said Lucis couldn't ask for a better prince," he said. Noctis could feel himself getting emotional. "Please give my regards to your lovely bride to be," he said. A mischievous glint appeared in the king's eye when he spoke again. "Oh, and do try not to put a baby in her until after the wedding," he teased causing Noctis to flush.

Unable to form a response, the flushed prince could only rub the back of his head trying to ease his embarrassment. Regis pulled his son into a hug. "Always remember, the line of Lucis goes with you, walk tall my son," he said releasing his son. Noctis hugged him in return before joining his friends by the car. Not able to shake the feeling that there was something in his father's words that he was unable to understand.

Ignis had already begun adjusting the mirrors and driver's seat to his specifications. Prompto sat in the co-pilot's seat constantly inspecting his camera, eager to get going. Gladio had taken up residence in the back seat claiming he needed the extra leg space. Noctis took the vacant seat behind Ignis. As soon as he had the seat belt fastened Ignis pulled the car away. The engine had a relaxing purr to it and the driving smooth. Turning back to look out the back he saw His father watch then driving off with Iris waving at them. Noctis waved back, even knowing they probably couldn't see him.

He was sad for having to leave Iris and his father behind, but the realization that he was _finally_ going to see Luna again, filled his heart with joy and excitement.


End file.
